


The lost and brokens

by Maddy_hatred, MyaMoonchild



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Based on a roleplay, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, and more stuff - Freeform, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy_hatred/pseuds/Maddy_hatred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaMoonchild/pseuds/MyaMoonchild
Summary: SO basically this is a story made by 2 people (me and Mya moon child) and yeah WUV youAnd like and suggest on my discord





	The lost and brokens

**Author's Note:**

> NO JUDGING PLEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDFK what the summary is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO JUDGMENTS PLEASE

A fragile white haired little girl sitting all alone. No one around, no one to love. She sat there with a large orange sweater that didn’t even fit her. She was covered in band-aids,bruises,and scars. A magicless child. The ones that they called worthless,useless,stupid,mistake,and a waste.Her Parents abandoned her.Her brother and sister dead. No friends, No family. “Why?”, the little girl asked. She looked at her hands as tears fell. “Why can’t I be like them” she said as she started sobbing. She sat there for an hour sobbing and asking herself why she was being punished. Her stomach began to growl. She wiped her tears and went to go find some food. She took out the money in her oversized sweater pocket. She had 1.50$. She started coughing badly until blood came out. She looked at her hands, bloody and dirty. The little girl wiped her mouth and got off the floor. “Are you okay” said a random little girls voice. The little girl turned her head and looked at the random girl with black hair and fluffy wings. “No” said the little girl. “ What’s your name” said the black haired girl. “M-Maddy Hatred” said the little girl. “Well I’m Mya” said the black haired girl helping Maddy up. “And I’ll help you” Mya smiled and Maddy and saved her.

 

Maddy’s parents took her back and abused her. Her brother, Mystic, and sister, Elisa, died during a mission. Maddy was born without magic so her parents were really disappointed. They started using magic on her. Maddy was about 5 years old when she met Mya.

 

1 year later

 

First day of kindergarten.

 

Maddy walked into the classroom and sat down in a random seat. She could hear the teachers whispering about her talking about how pathetic and worthless she was. She chose to ignore it like always. Maddy took out a sketchbook Mya gave her as a present and started drawing. “HI MS.THORN” yelled a little boy who was her classmate. The little boy came in holding a little girls hand. They both came and sat in front of Maddy. “HI WHO ARE YOU.” said the loud little boy talking to Maddy. Maddy lifted her head up and pointed to her. “Yes you silly who else.” said a soft girl voice. “I-I’m Mad-d-dy H-Hatred” said Maddy looking at the little boy and girl. “Who a-are y-you” said Maddy. “IM TYLER JACKSON AND T-“ Tyler was interrupted by the teacher telling him to quiet down. “I’m Kathy Mills” said the little girl smiling. Maddy felt comfortable around the two and became really good friends. The 3 of them called each other the 3 amigos. They loved spending time together. Maddy would tell Mya about the 2 and Mya would always feel proud because Maddy made actual friends. Though Maddy waould always hide the cuts,burns,bruises, and scars from everybody.


End file.
